


Making It to Middle Earth

by Bookdragon123_4



Series: Watcher of Worlds [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon123_4/pseuds/Bookdragon123_4
Summary: Jade finds herself in on Middle Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be spanning many fandoms. If you don’t want to read about a particular one, then I suggest you read “Watcher of Worlds” before proceeding to your preferred fandom work. 
> 
> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> Shamelessly self-insert, tenth walker, based on the movies. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

It had been many years since I left the Marvel universe. I had watched witches and wizards grow up. I had been part of a flock. I’d ridden dragons. I had seen a girl on fire and witnessed wars in the stars.

I had also gained new weapons, besides my vibranium knives, staff, and baton. I now had dual lightsabers and several throwing knives. My powers had grown as well, I could now do things even I could have only dreamed of. 

\---------------------------------------

I landed in the soft grass of a forest. I could just see some squat buildings I identified as Hobbit dwellings. 

‘So, I’m in the Shire.’ I thought.

I was dressed in my combat suit, with my hood up, but not my mask. I pulled my bo-staff out of my pocket space to use as a walking stick. I had learned to use my energy to create a pocket of space to store my things during my travels. The space was only accessible by me.

I made my way to a path. Just as I was about to head into town, someone came up behind me. I spun around, brandishing my staff. 

I halted my motion as I recognized the figure. It was Gandalf.

“Hello, there. You must be the person I was told about,” Gandalf started. 

“Oh, really? You were informed?” I was curious as to how he could have known. 

“Yes, Lady Magic has been giving me feelings about meeting someone all afternoon,” Gandalf answered.

“Oh, in that case,” I pulled my hood down and sketched a bow. “Well met, Gandalf.”

“Well met yourself. I assume you know why I am here, don’t you?” Gandalf started walking towards the town. 

“Yes, I do,” I replied and followed him. 

We were both quiet as we walked. Gandalf led me to the familiar hobbit dwelling of one Bilbo Baggins. Said hobbit was sitting on his porch, smoking. 

“Good morning,” Bilbo greeted. 

“ What do you mean,” Gandalf asked. “Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?”

I shook my head with fond exasperation.  _ ‘Gandalf, you are just as confusing as I pictured.’ _

By the time I refocused on the conversation, Gandalf had told Bilbo about wanting him to go on an adventure. 

Bilbo shook his head. “Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner. I can't see what anybody sees in them.” He got up and headed for his door.

“Bring your adventures somewhere else, thank you and good morning.” He tossed over his shoulder.

Gandalf brought his staff to the door and scratched the familiar mark of a burglar looking for work. 

I started to muse about how irritated Bilbo would be uppon seeing it.

Gandalf swiftly walked away from the dwelling. He moved suddenly and silently, and by the time I noticed he was gone, he was halfway down the road. I decided it was better to wait at Bilbo’s. 

I knocked on Bolbo’s door. After a moment, he opened it a crack. When he could see it wasn’t Gandalf he opened it all the way. 

“Hello, Master Baggins.” I pulled my hood down. “It seems that my companion has taken off, might I stay here until he returns,” I inquired. 

“Oh, well, certainly. Please come in.”

Bilbo moved aside to let me in. Given that I was so short, I only had to duck my head a little to get in. 

“I was just about to have second breakfast, if you would like any,” Bilbo offered.

“That would be lovely,” I replied. I hadn’t eaten before my arrival to that earth.

We moved farther into the home and Bilbo guided me to his dining room. I took the seat he offered me, as Bilbo went bustling around in what I assumed was the kitchen. 

Soon, Bolbo came out with two heaping plates of food. It looked like a traditional English breakfast of  bacon, eggs, sausage, baked beans, fried tomatoes, fried mushrooms, and toast.

“Thank you, Master Baggins,” I said.

“Just Bilbo will do,” He allowed.

“Then, thank you, Bilbo,” I replied. I ate a few bites, then remembered something.

“Oh, where are my manners. I don’t think I have properly introduced myself. I am Jade the Green.” I said. “But you can call me Jade.”

“Then you must be a wizard, with a name like that.” Bilbo guessed. 

“I am, of a sort,” I replied, knowing from previous experience that talking of my universe hopping wasn’t always the best. 

We ate in comfortable silence. After I had helped take thee dishes to the sink, I faced Bilbo. 

“Now, I must go to town to buy some items, is there anything you require?”

“No,” Bilbo also turned to face me from where he was drying a plate. “I just went to the market yesterday, though thank you for the offer.”

“Your welcome.” I went to the door and opened it, walking out the gate. 

I made my way into the market area. It took me some time to find a place that sold big people's clothes. I bought several pairs of blouses and trousers, though not boots as my own were better. I paid with the money my lady always supplied me with.

After I was done, I made my way to a butcher. I bought a large ham, along with several potatoes and a dozen eggs, as I knew how much the dwarves would eat that night. 

With my purchases made, I found my way back to Bilbo’s. He was surprised by the food. I told him to just trust me. 

As it stood, there were still several hours until the dwarves came. I used the time to go out into Bilbo’s yard and work with my sabers. I went through several forms. Then I put them away and meditated for a good while. I had learned that it helped with the flow of my powers. 

At some point, I felt Bilbo come up behind me.

“Its time for dinner, Jade,” He informed me.

I opened my eyes. It was just becoming dark outside. I rose from the ground and made my way inside. I knew that the dwarves would be soon in coming. 

We had just sat down to eat when the first of the knocks came. Bilbo got up and answered the door.

“Dwalin, at your service.” I heard. 

“Hm. Uh... Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Do we know each other?” Poor Bilbo was so confused. 

“No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here,” Dwalin asked. 

Bilbo had no idea what he was talking about. “Is what down where?”

“ Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it.” Dwalin replied as he came through to the dining room. He sat down at my spot, that I had vacated after I heard Dwalin coming. I was currently in a corner sitting on a footstool. The dwarf hadn’t noticed me.

“Who said?” Bilbo was trying to get some information from the dwarf. 

Dwalin wasn’t listening. He was too busy digging into the food. “Mmm. Mmm. Very good, this. Any more?”

“Bilbo was surprised at the question, but his hobbit manners kicked in and he brought another dish of food out. “What? Oh, yes, yes. Ah. Help yourself. Hmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company.”

Dwalin just continued eating. 

\-----------------------------------

Then, over the course of an hour, The rest of the dwarves arrived. It went Balin, then Fili and Kili, then Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin and Gloin; and finally Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. I had retreated to a small nook, and with my dark cloak on, they hadn’t noticed me. 

Poor Bilbo was so stressed, the dwarves were making a right mess of the place. Food was everywhere, furniture was moved about, and dishware and cutler were being abused. 

Gandalf came back soon after the last dwarf, but he did nothing to stop the chaos. 

After seeing an egg get tossed from one end of the table to another, I had had enough. Rising from my corner, I went to the entrance to the dining room where most of the dwarves were. 

“Everyone freeze!” 

All of the dwarves looked up and quieted down. None had noticed me the whole time. Dwalin was the first to break the silence. 

“And just who might you be, lass?” He didn’t seem too impressed with me, though given my stature I wasn’t much taller than them. 

“I am a guest of Bilbo, as are all of you, though you aren’t acting like it. What would you do if a group of elves came into your halls and started mucking up the place, hm,” I posed? 

“Why I would give them a thumpin’ they would remember,” Dwalin said. 

“Then is that what you would like me to do to you? For you are the proverbial elves in this house, Master Dwalin,” I chastised. 

“No, Miss.”

I could see that the dwarves could tell I wasn’t to be messed with. They all sat down and cleaned up their areas somewhat. 

I preened in my head. I had worked hard with Natasha to master her “Take no crap” aura.

“Thank you, Master Darrow, for acting like civilized beings.”

The rest of the dinner passed at a much quieter volume. After they were finished the dwarves cleaned the dishes and put them back to their proper places. 

“We are waiting on the last member of our company to begin, Bilbo, though he should arrive shortly,” Gandalf informed Bilbo. I had again retreated to my corner. 

Not a full minute later, a knock at the door sounded. 

All of the dwarves looked at each other. 

“He is here,” Gandalf said ominously. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

Seeing that Bilbo was too startled to answer the door, I did so for him, with Gandalf at my heels.

When I opened the door, Thorin Oakenshield met my gaze. I had barely gotten the door wide enough when he stomped inside. 

“ Gandalf,” He said, completely ignoring me. “I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. If it weren’t for your mark on the door, I might never have found it.”

“Mark? What mark? I just painted that door two days ago.” Bilbo had come up behind us. 

Thorin looked Bilbo over. 

“Bilbo, let me introduce the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield. And Thorin, let me introduce Bilbo Baggins, “Gandalf gestured, “And Jade the Green. He is the one I was talking about. She is a personal companion and will be traveling with us for time undetermined.”

“So, this is the burglar. Tell me, what is your weapon of choice? Yours as well, girl.” 

“Uh, I have some skill at conkers,” Bilbo offered. Dwalin came through to the dining room. 

Thorin scoffed. “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

Looking unimpressed, Thori then turned towards me. 

“My weapons of choice are the long knives, staff, and my powers.” I offered. 

“Well at least one of your companions can fight, Gandalf.” Thorin brushed past Bilbo. “I hooped you saved me some food.”

We followed him into the dining room.

Fili pushed over a plate of food that got saved. After giving Thorin time to eat, the company of dwarves started questioning him. 

“So, what news for the meeting in Erin Luin,” Kili asked.

“Are they coming,” Ballin added.

“No, they say that this quest is ours and ours alone. None will come.” Thorin sighed. 

They went on to talk about the map to Erebor and the key. Bilbo piped up when they mentioned the dragon. 

“Excuse me, but to what beast are you referring to?”

Nori explained, “ A dragon, an airborne firebreather, with teeth like razors, and claws like meat hooks. They're extremely fond of precious metals.”

“Yes, I know what a dragon is, thank you,” Bilbo said annoyed. 

Thorin gave a rousing speech after Nori questioned how they were going to go about the quest without an army. He was almost as good as Cap at giving on the spot speeches. 

I pulled out of my thoughts and refocused. The topic had somehow turned to how many dragons Gandalf had slain. 

“So, how many dragons have you killed, Gandalf,” Nori questioned. 

Gandalf, wisely, said nothing. 

The group became rowdy, talking about how they could beat the dragon. Thorin had to yell for them to be quiet. He became serious. 

“If we had read the signs, do you not think others have read them too? Rumors have spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen in sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain. It will not help that we have only twelve dwarves.”

“Thirteen people, Thorin.” Gandalf interrupted. 

“He doesn’t even know how to fight,” Thorin whispered angrily to Gandalf.

“ You must trust me on this Thorin.” Gandalf gave him a look. 

“Very well, we’ll do it your way. Give Bilbo a contract,” Thorin commanded Balin. 

Balin handed Bilbo a contract. “It’s just the normal things, out-of-pocket expenses, the time required, funeral arrangements and so forth.”

Bilbo took the contract and started to read. 

“... The present company will not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained, including but not limited to lacerations, eviscerations, incinerations… Oh, I am out.” Bilbo was reading aloud from the contract. “Incineration?!”

“Yeah, melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of the eye,” Bofur said. 

I knew what was coming, and grabbed a throw pillow. 

Bilbo put his hands on his knees. “Oh, feeling a little bit faint.”

Bofur piped up again, “Think furnace with wings. A flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You’re nothing more than a pile of ash.

With that, Bilbo fainted. 

I dove to place the pillow under his head.

“Very helpful Bofur.” Gandalf and I both said together. 

I gently lifted Bilbo's head into my lap and patted his cheek. 

“Come on Bilbo, You have to wake up.”

His eyes fluttered open. 

I gave him a cup of water I had conjured and helped him to a seat. The dwarves had moved to the sitting room to discuss other matters. 

Gandalf came up to Bilbo. 

“I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of adventure, stay out late, and come home after dark.”

Bilbo looked up to Gandalf. “I cannot just go running off. I am a Baggins of Bag-End.”

“You are also a Took.” Gandalf rebutted. 

I backed out of the room, sensing that the present conversation was private. I went to the sitting room and settled into a corner. 

The company was idly chatting, but Thorin and Balin were off talking alone. After a time, They finished and came over to the rest of the company. 

As Thorin walked over, everyone got quiet. Thorin leaned on the mantle and stared at the fire. He started to sing, and the rest of the dwarves joined in. So did I, quietly, as I knew the words.

_ Far over the misty mountains cold _

_ To dungeons deep and caverns old _

_ We must away ere break of day _

_ To find our long-forgotten gold _

_ The pines were roaring on the height _

_ The winds were moaning in the night _

_ The fire was red, it flaming spread _

_ The trees like torches blazed with light _

_ ‘Ah, I love this song,’ _ I thought.

When they were done, they dispersed to find sleeping places. I stayed, and when I was alone, I sorted through my pocket space. I wanted to make sure I had everything. I decided to sleep, to make sure I would be well rested for the coming days. I brought my cloak around me and closed my eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The sun was just coming over the horizon when I woke., I decided to make breakfast for the company so there wasn’t a repeat of last night. I brought out eggs, bacon, and sausage. 

The bacon had just finished, when the first of the dwarves got up.

“Is there anything we could do the help,” Fili had come to the kitchen entrance. Kili was standing next to him. They seemed much calmer than during the previous night.

“Yes. Can you please set the table?” I gave them a smile. They were so cute.

“Yes, miss.” The Darrow headed to the cupboards and took out the plates. 

I finished up the eggs and took two trips to bring the food to the table. By that time, most of the dwarves had gotten up. They ate quickly and then started packing. Bilbo was still asleep. I gathered my own things, few though they were. 

It was just past sunrise when the company set out. Gandalf seemed to have thought ahead and bought me a nice mare. I easily mounted. Thorin gave a signal, and we were off. 

We were about two hours into the journey when the dwarves started to talk.

“I guess your burglar isn’t coming,” Nori stated.

“I didn’t think he would,” Fili added.

“ You never know, he might surprise you,” Gandalf replied. 

“Well, I bet that he won’t come,” Nori challenged. 

“I’ll take you on that bet, Master dwarf, ten silver pieces say he will come,” I offered. 

“I’ll join that bet as well, Miss.” Bofur turned around in his saddle. 

Soon, all of the dwarves were placing bets. Gandalf even placed one, in Bilbo’s favor, of course.

\------------------------------

We were about halfway to Bree when my ears picked up yelling behind us. After a second, I recognized Bilbo’s voice. I stopped my horse.

“Why have you stopped, lass,” Bombur questioned. 

I simply replied, “Look.” I pointed down the road behind us just as Bilbo came into view. I smiled.

“Pay up young ones,” I laughed. 

By then Bilbo had caught up. He waved the contract around. “I did it. It’s signed.”

Balin took the paper and looked it over, “All seems in order. Welcome to the company.”

“Give him a pony,” Thorin ordered.

“No, thank you, I can walk. I’ve... Hey!” 

Before he could protest further, Bilbo was grabbed under the arms by Fili and Kili and deposited on a pony. Bilbo didn’t look very comfortable. He rode between me and Gandalf and me.

We started again, and soon bags of coins were flying through the air. 

“What is that about,” Bilbo questioned Gandalf. 

“They placed wagers on whether you would come,” Gandalf replied.    
  


“And what did you both say?” Bilbo looked between the two of us.

“Why,” I said as I caught my bag of coins, “ I never doubted you for a second.”

“And you Gandalf?” Bilbo turned to his other side just as Gandalf caught his bag.

“Neither did I.”

We continued on for some time. We passed through Bree and stocked up on supplies. I bought plenty of dried meat. We rode until it was fully dark, then we made a small camp. 

The next morning, we woke with the sun and only stopped for lunch. The next stop was at sundown, to make camp for the night. This continued on for several days. 

\---------------------------------------------------

It was about halfway through the fifth day of riding when the downpour started.

“Is there something you can do about this deluge, Gandalf,” Fili inquired.

“No, Fili, I cannot. It will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather, you should find yourself another wizard.” Gandalf replied back grumpily. 

“Luckily, you just happen to have one,” I interjected with a smile. “How would you like to see some magic, Master Dwarves?”

“If it will stop this rain, aye,” said Kili.

With that, I focused on the rain and diverted it around the company. It looked like we had a bubble of air surrounding us. All of the dwarves, except Thorin, of course, looked up in awe. 

Fili and Kili, in particular, looked as if I had hung the moon in the sky. 

“How are you doing this, if Gandalf could not,” Dwalin asked of me.

“I am a different type of wizard than he, Master Dwalin,” I explained. “ My powers focus more on the physical world than the magical plane.”

“Ah, then you must be very smart to have mastered your powers in so short a time,” Fili chimed in. 

“So short a time?...” I figured out what he was implying. I smirked. “How old do you think I am,” I posed to the prince. Balin answered for Fili. It seemed that the question had been in his mind before. 

“I would say that you are not over eighteen winters old, lass,” Balin said. 

“Sorry, Master Balin, you are incorrect. I will give you a hint, though. All of the dwarves younger than yourself are younger than me.” I stated. 

“But, that means you are over one hundred and forty winters old!” Dwalin said in disbelief, having been listening to the conversation. 

“I have just passed my one hundred and fiftieth summer.”    
  


All of the dwarves within earshot turned and looked at me, but didn't comment. I guess it was because, to them, I was a wizard. 

\------------------------------------------

It was several days into our quest when we stopped for the night. Fili and Kili were assigned to watch the horses. Gandalf had left us just before, Thorin having vexed him. The rest of the dwarves had tried to start a fire, but all the wood was still wet from the downpour. I used my pyrokinesis to light the wood. The dwarves took it in stride.

After a time, Bilbo went to bring Fili and Kili their supper. I knew what was going to happen and went with him. 

We came upon Fili and Kili looking at the horses in consternation. 

“What’s wrong,” I questioned them. 

“Well, we’ve encountered a small problem. We had sixteen horses, but now we have fourteen,” Fili told us. 

“Should we tell Thorin,” Bilbo asked. 

“No, as our burglar, we thought you could investigate.” Kili. 

I had stayed silent this whole time. 

Bilbo started looking around, he spotted the uprooted trees. 

“Well, it seems that whatever took them, is large,” Bilbo started.

“That was our idea too.” Fili agreed. “It was large, and possibly quite dangerous.”

Bilbo looked a little faint at that.

“I believe I will go scouting,” I told the others. 

I left the clearing where we had the ponies. I went and got my mare, whom I had named  Laimë, due to her midnight coat. I didn’t want her to get eaten. I walked a fair distance and tied Laimë to a nearby tree. I wanted to make sure none of the company was hurt but knew I couldn't interfere. From experience, I knew interfering never led anywhere good. 

I circled back to find that the company had been taken by the trolls. I watched as Bilbo distracted the trolls. 

“You don’t want to eat them, they have worms.”

The company voiced their disagreement until they caught on, then they readily agreed with him. 

“Yes, worms, huge ones.” 

“Worms, everywhere!”

But, after a while, even the trolls caught on, I sent out my mind and sensed Gandalf behind the large boulder at the edge of the clearing. Just then, the trolls stopped listening to Bilbo and started to move towards the dwarves. I shot out my hand and held them in place. 

Gandalf drew their attention. 

“May the dawn take you all!” With that, he split the boulder he was on in two. 

The trolls screamed but could do nothing. They turned to stone. 

I hurried out of my cover and started to cut the dwarves out of their bonds. 

“Where have you been,” Dwalin inquired. 

I decided to have some fun. “I was scouting ahead.”

“What brought you back?”

“Scouting behind.”

With the sun coming, the dwarves decided to try and find the troll hoard. I easily found it by the stench alone. I stayed outside the cave, though I did see Gandalf give Sting to Bilbo. I went and retrieved Laimë. When I checked, it seemed that the trolls had gotten to the rest of the ponies. I was glad I had moved my horse. 

Right as we were setting out, the bushes rattled, all of the dwarves got into fighting positions. I knew who was coming and stayed passive. 

“Fire, thieves, murderers!” Ragdagast burst out of the woods, on his sleigh.

Gandalf calmed Ragdagast down enough for Ragdagast to talk coherently. They went off and talked privately. I stayed and calmed down Bilbo, who had been given a fright at Ragdagast’s entrance. 

Gandalf came back and reported. “Ragdagast says that we are being pursued by wargs and orcs. They will overtake us in less than an hour.”

“What are we going to do, we cannot outrun wargs!” I heard. The company all started to look around, like the wargs were going to jump out of the bushes right that second. 

“I will lure them away,” Ragdagast offered.

“Those are Gundabad wargs. They’ll outrun you,” Gandalf argued.

“And these are Rhosgobel rabbits. I’d like to see them try,” Ragdagast replied. 

With that, he jumped back on his sleigh and drove off. 

“We must hurry,” Gandalf commanded. He grabbed his staff and hurried away. The rest of the company scrambled to follow. I got on Laimë and gently pulled Bilbo in front of me. 

“You will ride with me, the better to keep up. We have a hard run ahead.”

The dwarves hurried through the forest. We were just on the edge of the plains when we heard the first of the wargs baying. 

“Quickly,” Thorin shouted. 

The dwarves all quickened their pace. I spurred Laimë into a fast trot. 

In the distance, Ragdagast burst out of the woods with wargs hot on his tail. He led the wargs and their riders away from us. We hid behind the rock formations as they went parallel to us.    
  


We would hide, then run in spurts, but to no avail. The wargs came too close to us and caught our scent. The orcs cut off their chase of Ragdagast and turned towards us. Everyone ran in a full sprint. I urged Laimë into a gallop, holding Bilbo tightly, to make sure he didn’t fall.

We ran for some time before I spotted the rock formation that Gandalf was leading us to. The company was quite spread out by now. Fili was the furthest behind, having stopped the most to shoot arrows at the gaining orcs. 

Gandalf had gotten ahead, and none of the company could spot him. They soon wore out and formed a defensive circle. The wargs were ever getting closer. 

“Over here, hurry!” 

Gandalf had popped up in the entrance to the passage. All of the dwarves hurried to meet him. I guided Laimë to the entrance and sent Bilbo down with Balin. Then, I turned my mount around, pulled my long knives from my pocket space, and headed back for Kili. I charged the lead warg to buy time for Fili to get to safety. He had almost been overtaken.

I fought the orc rider before using my powers on the warg. I turned to look for my next opponent when I saw an arrow shaft sprout from an orc's neck. 

_ ‘The elves are here. Thank goodness.’ _

I fought with the elves, helping to dispatch the rest of the pack.

After they were all slain, an elf I recognized as Lord Elrond approached me on his stallion. 

“Who are you, and why does a pack of wargs follow you.” 

“I am a friend of Gandalf, hir nin. (my lord) As for the wargs, they have been chasing my companions and me for most of the day,” I answered.

“You look like an elf, yet are not. What are you.” Elrond looked curiously at me. 

“I will tell you all in time, but my companions will be wondering where I am. If I may accompany you back to to your home, it is there I will find them, “ I inquired.

“Yes, you may,” Elrond replied. “ I wish to hear this explanation.”

With that, the group of elves turned for home. I followed their lead. 

After a short ride, we came upon the lip of the valley. I couldn’t help but gasp. It was beautiful. Rivendell, Ilmaldris, The Last Homely House. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The group made our way down into the valley. As we crossed the bridge, the elves spotted the group of dwarves. The started to circle the company, and those of the elves who had spears leveled them at the dwarves. The company brandished their weapons in turn. 

“Gandalf,” Elrond greeted as he dismounted. I did the same, and one of the elves took  Laimë  for me. 

“Mellon nin,” (my friend) Gandalf returned. “ Where have you been?”

“We have been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number of near the Hidden Pass.”

They had been talking in Sindarin, which I could somehow understand. I felt the tingle of My lady in my mind. It seemed that it was her doing. Lord Elrond switched to the common tongue.

“Strange, for them to have come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near,” He gave Gandalf an inquiring look. 

“That might have been us.” Gandalf gestured to the rest of our company. 

Lord Elrond approached Thorin. “Ah, Thorin son of Thrain.”

Thorin looked unamused. “I do not believe we have met.”

“You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he was king under the mountain,” Elrond explained.

“Indeed? He made no mention of you,” Thorin said rudely.

Elrond switched to Sindarin, talking to the staff. “Light the fires! Bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."

The dwarves didn’t understand, and Gloin asked, “What is he saying? Does he offer us insults?”

I stepped more into view. “No, Master Gloin. He offers you food.”

Gloin looked slightly embarrassed, “Oh, carry on then.”

I could see Bilbo’s face. He was relieved to see me. I smiled and nodded at him to show him I was okay.

Lindir led the dwarves out of the courtyard. I went to follow, but Lord Elrond stopped me. 

“I believe we have time for that explanation now. Let us go to my study.”

Gandalf accompanied us as well, given I had never really explained to him either. It took less than five minutes to get to his study. When we got there, we took seats and the two elders looked at me. 

“Okay, might as well start at the beginning. I was sent here by Lady Magic to watch over two of the major events of this world. This is one, and the other will be sixty years from now. The powers I have shown were gifted to me by my lady to help me on my journies, as was this body”

I gave them the briefer explanation. Both looked thoughtful.

“What were the blades I saw you fight with. They look like elvish long knives, but I did recognize the metal,” Elrond asked.

I pulled my knives out of my pocket space where I had stored them on the ride into the valley. 

“They are modeled after your knives, but the metal is not of this place. It is called vibranium and is unbreakable. You will find none like it here.” 

I handed them each a blade for them to examine.

“Interesting. I sense no lie in your words, but can you tell me what the second event is?”

I could understand the question. I would want to know how big of an event it would be if my deity sent someone to oversee it. 

“No, I cannot,” I was forced to reply. “ There is much danger in what I know. You should understand, hir nin, with your gift of foresight.”

The addressed lord nodded his understanding. 

“Now that explanations are over, may we join the rest of the company? I am quite hungry,” I requested. 

Lord Elrond and Gandalf both got up and led the way to the dining hall. The dwarves were already there and were grumbling at the food choice. 

“Where’s the meat?”

“I don’t like green food.”

I was directed to the high table with Gandalf and Elrond. I sat and filled my plate, not having any compunctions against the food myself. The dinner passed quickly, if not quietly. The dwarves sang their own pub songs after growing tired of hearing the elvish music. 

When the meal was over, we were escorted to rooms. Most of the dwarves decided to sleep together. I was given my own room. I think it was because the elven staff didn’t want to put, in their eyes, a lady, with dwarven men. 

We were told, after Thorin and Gandalf consulted with Lord Elrond, that we would need to stay for three days for the right moon to appear. The company was less than excited, except for Bilbo and I. I was looking forward to utilizing the baths, and Bilbo wanted to visit the library. 

That evening, after the end of the day meal, I brought a change of clothes to the bathhouses and soaked for a long time. I redressed into a more comfortable tunic and a pair of sleep trousers then retired to my room and promptly went to sleep. 

\--------------------------------

The next morning, I was up at dawn, as I always was. I dressed in some everyday clothes, the staff had provided for me, consisting of a long tunic and leggings. 

Then, I went to the kitchens and grabbed a light breakfast of fruit. I wandered around the grounds until it was a normal time to get up. I made my way to the training grounds, eager to practice. 

I was just finishing my warm-up forms when two identical elves approached me. I knew them to be the sons of Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir, for they were the only twins in Ilmaldris. 

“Mae govannen, Elrondion,” ( Well met) I greeted them. I had to look up. Both were over six inches taller than me.

“Mae govannen, Lady,” they replied together. 

The one on the right, Elladan, spoke alone. “We were watching practice you for a time and were intrigued by your fighting style. We were wondering if you would entertain a spar with us. One on one, or both together, whichever pleases you.”

I was curious to test myself against a born elf, and so answered, “It would be an honor, when and where?” 

Elrohir was the one who spoke that time, “Here and now if you are ready. We have warmed up already.”

“Alright, then. I will spar you two on one. What weapons will you be using? I will be using my long knives.” 

The brothers both gestured to the swords at their waists.

“Very good. The only rule I need is, losers are first to yield. Is this agreeable,” I questioned.

“Yes,” they said together.

“Then draw your swords and begin.” As I said this I had gotten into a fighting stance. 

I let the twins draw their swords. We each hung back, assessing each other. Elrohir started to circle me and his brother stayed in front. It seemed like a well-practiced tactic. I adjusted my stance to better defend both my sides. 

A moment of silence, then two, then they stuck together, One went for a high slash, and the other a low one. I blocked both. We broke apart and circled again. Each time we clashed, I got a few nicks on each of them. This happened a few times before I pressed on after they tried to break away.

I deflected another slash from Elladan while parrying a jab from Elrohir. I kicked Elladan back several feet, then turned to fully face Elrohir. I managed to catch his downward swing between my crossed blades. I got in close and used a complex maneuver to throw his sword away. I held my knife to his throat. Elladan had by then returned. He thought I wasn't paying attention to him and charged with his sword in one hand, leaving his chest open. I quickly brought up my other blade and pointed it at his throat, as well. 

“Yield,” I ordered. 

“We yield,” the brothers answered together. 

I pulled my blades away from their necks and sheathed them on my back. I held out my hand for a shake. One at a time, they each clasped my forearm in a warrior’s shake.

“That was awesome.”

The three of us turned at the voice. It seemed the entire company plus Lord Elrond had heard the noise and come to investigate. I had been too into the fight to notice. Bilbo was the one who spoke. 

“Thank you, Bilbo,” I answered him. The rest of the company still hadn’t spoken.

I turned back to the twins and decided to have some fun. 

“Well, boys, how did you like getting beat by a girl just under three thousand years your junior,” I said teasingly.

The twins looked at each other with incredulous expressions.

“You are less than 200 years old,” Elrohir stated, in disbelief.

“Yes, I am a rather young entity” I laughed, but soon I grew serious. 

“All jest aside, thank you for the match, Elladan, Elrohir.” As I said their names, I bowed to each of them. They looked shocked that I could identify them, and my age. 

Lord Elrond mirthfully spoke, “That is the first time they have been speechless in this decade.”

The brothers bowed back as one, even deeper than I had gone. “Thank you as well.”

With that, I headed over to the company of dwarves who still hadn’t spoken.

“How did you like that,” I asked with a smile.

“You are a fair fighter,” Dwalin admitted. I knew it was the best compliment I was going to get out of him. With that, the group dispersed. I went to change my clothes and decided to settle in the library to read. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The rest of that day and the next passed quickly, and soon, it was time to read the runes on the map. 

We all gathered in an open-air balcony room that night. It had a crystal table on which Elrond placed the map. We only had to wait for a few seconds before the moon hit the paper and runes appeared. 

Elrond read, “ Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, then the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the key-hole.”

“Durin’s day will soon be upon us,” Thorin said.

“Well, we still have time to find the key-hole,” Balin suggested. 

Elrond interjected, “There are some who would not think your quest wise.”

“What do you mean,” Gandalf asked. 

“You are not the only protector of middle earth,” Elrond said as he walked away. 

The dwarves took that as a sign to return to their rooms. I did so as well, but not for the same purpose. I knew that the White Council had been called. I had felt Galadriel brush my mental shields as she entered the valley. I could also feel the slime of Saruman’s power. 

I entered my room and locked the door. I quietly changed into the stealth garb that Natasha had given me so long ago. When it had first started to wear, I pushed some of my raw energy into the fabrics, and ever since, it had never worn down more. 

I strapped my knives in their sheath on my back, then checked for my batons and bo-staff. I then cloaked and teleported over to right outside the dwarves’ room. I gently opened the door, all of the company was still up talking. They stopped as I came in.

“Pack your things. This place is not safe anymore. Gandalf will meet us later, he is buying us time.” I ordered. They didn’t hesitate. I had found that I had gained more of their respect for taking down two fully grown elves. 

Bilbo was asleep, so I roused him and gave him the same instructions. Everyone was quiet as they packed. I went and retrieved  Laimë from the stable.  We made our way quietly out of the valley, with me shielding the company’s minds. I could not let Galadriel stop the quest. Only when we had reached the lip of the valley did I drop the shield. I need to let Gandalf know we had made it. 

\----------------------------

We traveled for several days, heading for the mountains. Bilbo would ride on  Laimë if he got too tired.  When we hit the foot of the range, I released Laimë, leaving a note for the stable hands to take care of her until my return, and instructed her to return to Imladris. 

When Bilbo asked why. I replied, “The mountains are too treacherous for a horse to navigate, she will be well taken care of in Rivendell until I return for her.”

Bilbo was satisfied with that answer. I had pushed some of my power into my steed, so I knew she would be there when I returned in sixty years, having no intention of returning to Rivendell until Elrond’s council. 

I extended my bo-staff, having been using it to serve as a walking stick.    
  


The company continued in as straight a line as we could manage towards Erebor.

It was raining one night as we traveled on the side of a cliff. In the middle of the trail, we looked up towards the source of a ferocious cracking noise. It seemed to be two rock giants throwing rocks at each other.

“It's a thunder battle!” Thorin had to yell to be heard. 

“We must find shelter! There are a few caves ahead, make for them.” I commanded the company. 

We ran as fast as we could, dodging falling rocks and the feet of the giants. I would have loved to just use my powers to freeze the giants, but I knew that this was the most important part of the quest. We had to visit the goblins, so Bilbo could find the ring. 

Just as most of the company made it to the safety of the cave, a huge rock landed on the path. Bilbo, who had been lagging behind, got cut off. When the dust cleared, he wasn’t on the trail. Thorin spotted his hand hanging onto the lip of the path. Thorin lunged to grab Bilbo’s hand and pull him up. They then quickly made their way into the cave. 

“It’s cold in here,” Ori complained. 

The rest of the company agreed, all of us having been soaked to the bone. I had been redirecting the water before, but once the battle had started, I was more focused on making sure none of the company fell. 

I conjured a large flame to warm the cave. After they got warm, I heated up some rocks to serve as heaters and extinguished the fire. I then decided to sleep, given we would have to take watches during any sleep we got for the next few weeks. 

\-----------------------------

I woke to the sound of Bilbo and Balin talking. The voices abruptly cut off, and the sound of stone moving reached my ears. I grabbed my things and shoved them into my pocket space. I didn’t want the goblins to get a hold of my weapons.

“Everyone up,” I yelled. 

The dwarves all roused, just in time for the floor to open and dump us down a shoot. We tumbled down a slide and into a basket-like cage. Most of us were stunned by others falling on us. I, luckily, was on the top of the pile. I pulled my hood up, not wanting to know what goblins would do to females. 

The dwarves were just stunned enough, that when the goblins swarmed us, they couldn’t give much of a fight. We were stripped of our weapons, though I had none on me. Then, we were dragged away. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bilbo melt away into the shadows. That was one thing done. 

The rest of us were brought before the goblin king. He was an ugly, fat, warty thing. He was easily ten times the size of a normal goblin. As were came closer to his throne, the goblins started to sing. 

Clap snap the black crack!

Grip grab pinch and nab!

Batter and beat!

Make them stammer and squeak!

Pound pound far underground…

Down down down in Goblin Town…

With a swish and a smack and a whip and a crack!

Everybody talks when they’re on my rack!

Pound pound far underground…

Down down down to Goblin Town…

Hammer and torch!

You won’t last long at the end of my prong!

Clash crash crush and smash!

Bang, break, shiver and shake!

You can yell it and yelp but there ain't no help!

Pound pound far underground…

Down down down in Goblin Townnnnnnnn!

  
  


The song finished as we were thrown in front of the king. 

“Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom. Spies, thieves, assassins?” The Goblin king accused.

“Dwarves, your malevolence,” a goblin informed him. “We found them on the front porch.”

“What would a bunch of dwarves be doing in these parts, eh” The king questioned. 

No one in the company answered. 

“Fine, If you will not answer me, then maybe the torture of one of your own will make you squawk. Bring me the female.” 

I started, having thought my presence had gone unnoticed. The rest of the company started struggling to keep me with them. 

The goblins closest to me grabbed my arms and dragged me forward. The dwarves tried to hold me with them, but other goblins held them back. I was forced to my knees facing the company. 

“Take off her top.” The king ordered. 

Not wanting the filth to touch me, I quickly sent my top to my pocket space. That left me in just my undershirt. I connected to Kili’s mind to see what was behind me. The Goblin king planned to flog me with a multi- tail whip that had sharp glass in the tails. 

I looked at the dwarves and said, “In the name of Durin, Whatever he does, don’t give him anything”   
  


As my arms were spread wide to expose my back more, the dwarves started struggling harder. Then the first lash fell. It took all I had to not groan. The second one made me give a low moan, but the third was even harder. I screamed. I dearly wanted to stop the whip but I knew that I had to buy time for Gandalf to come. After about thirty lashes, I passed out. 

I woke to the sounds of goblins talking. I was tied to the king’s throne. I pretended to still be unconscious but was really looking out from under my lashes. My back was on fire, but I knew I would be able to move when I had too. I could already feel the wounds bleeding less.  _ ‘Thank goodness for fast healing.’  _ I returned my concentration to the conversation. 

“Here are their weapons. We have them already”

The goblin handed them over. The king glanced at the array of weapons, but one caught his eye. 

“Orcrist, the goblin cleaver. Slice them, beat them, kill them!” The king started to point and scream.

The goblins all swarmed the company. Before any of the dwarves were injured, a bright light shone out. The goblins recoiled. 

I took this as my cue and burned through my bonds. I stood up and levitated the company’s weapons back into their hands. Gandalf fought his way to the Goblin King and slew him. That made the rest of the goblins really mad.

“Run,” Gandalf yelled. 

The dwarves heard him and started to run with him. I made sure that none were left behind. We made a mad dash through goblin town, over bridges, and under hovels. We eventually reached an elevator type contraption. We were surrounded on both sides. 

“Hold on,” I yelled. 

I cut the rope holding the platform. We dropped about fifty feet, but everyone was alright. Gandalf led us out of the caves and onto the side of the mountain. The goblins didn’t follow us outside, given it was still daylight. 

We were safe, for now. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

We were a good distance away from the goblin exit when we paused for a breather. I sent out my mind to check if Bilbo had rejoined us yet. He had. Before I could link with his mind and talk to him. Gandalf spoke. 

“Wher is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?!”

The dwarves argued about who had seen him last. 

“I thought he was with Nori.”

“Don’t blame me! I saw him slip away when they first caught us.” 

Gandalf pressed Nori for information. “Then what happened?” 

Thorin raised his voice in frustration

“Bilbo saw his chance and took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone.”

“I beg to differ,” I spoke at last. “Bilbo, you can come out now.”

Bilbo appeared from behind a nearby tree. The company all let out sighs of relief. They threw many questions at Bilbo. 

“Thank goodness.”

“How on earth did you get past the goblins?”

“How indeed,” Thorin added. 

Bilbo didn’t answer, so Thorin asked another question. 

“I want to know. Why did you come back?”

“Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have, and you’re right. I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that’s where I belong, that’s home. And that’s why I came back; because you don’t have one. It was taken from you. So I will help you take it back if I can.” 

The company looked moved. I knew Bilbo had just gained some respect in the dwarves’ eyes. 

Before anyone could say anything, my ears picked up a faint noise. I jerked my head in the direction it was coming from. The dwarves quieted down at my sudden movement. 

“Wargs, and orcs,” I shouted, just as the dwarves heard the first bays of the wargs. I drew my knives.

“Out of the frying pan, and into the fire.” I could hear Thorin say as the group started to run. 

We were only running for a few minutes before the wargs caught up with us. I stayed close to Bilbo to protect him. We kept running as we fought, but we came upon a small problem. We had run all the way to the edge of a cliff. 

“Up into the trees, all of you,” Gandalf yelled. 

I swiftly climbed a tree, feeling my back ache all the way up. Then I realized that, in the confusion, I had lost track of Bilbo. I spotted him a few trees away. 

Quickly, we were surrounded. All we could do was sit there and try to not fall. I noticed some of the older and larger dwarves were barely above the wargs’ level in the trees. I stuck out my hand and gave them a boost up to higher branches. I could see Gandalf using a moth to call the eagles for help.

The wargs and their riders calmed down for a minute. We all looked to see what had made them go quiet. A pale orc upon a white warg stood across from us. 

“Azog.” I hear Thorin breath.

Before Azog could do anything, Gandalf lit and threw a large pinecone from the tree. It ignited the leaf litter between us and the wargs. Gandalf started to light more and toss them to the company, who threw them at the wargs, igniting their fur. I decided on a different approach.

I lept out of my tree, to the cries of the dwarves who saw, but I did not hit the ground. I hovered a good thirty feet above it, well out of the reach of jumping wargs. I lit my palm and sent a stream of fire at the nearest warg. It burned delightfully quickly. I continued to do this until the wargs ran away in retreat, leaving behind their orc riders. 

The dwarves let out yells of victory, which turned into yells of fear. It seemed that all the fire had weakened the roots of the trees the company was residing in. They started to fall over. 

The tree closest to the edge of the cliff toppled all the way over until it was horizontal with the ground. The dwarves in that tree tried to hang on. Ori slipped and fell, only catching himself on Dori’s legs. I flew to help him. I levitated Ori back onto the tree. I could hear the eagles’ cries in the distance. I used my powers to stabilize the tree as dwarves were picked up by the eagles. 

After all of the dwarves in the most precarious tree had been collected, I turned around to look for the rest of the company. I spotted several figures fighting on the ground. As I flew towards them, I saw Thorin get taken down. Bilbo stood to defend Thorin from an advancing Azog. I watched them get picked up by an eagle. I set down in the midst of the orcs and held them back to give the eagles time. 

When all of the dwarves, plus Bilbo and Gandalf, had been taken, I took to the skies again. I flew with the eagles for a time. Then, with permission given through minds, I landed on one’s back and laid down. I watched the sky until the eagles landed on Carrock.

I slid off the great eagle’s back and projected a feeling of gratitude to all of the eagles. I turned around. Thorin had been set down and was lying prone on his back. Gandalf rushed to the fallen king. He hovered his hand over Thorin and started muttering. After he was finished, Thorin spoke weakly.

“The halfling?”

Gandalf reassured him. “It’s alright, Bilbo is here. He’s quite safe.” 

Thorin, with the help of Fili and Dwalin, stood. 

“You,” He spoke to Bilbo. ” What were you doing, you might have got yourself killed. Did I not say you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild, that you had no place among us? 

Bilbo was wilting with every word Thorin spoke.

Thorin continued. “I have never been so wrong in all my life.”

He gave Bilbo a large hug. The rest of the company cheered. 

“I am sorry I doubted you,” Thorin apologized. 

Bilbo could only stammer a reply. “No, no, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero. I’m not a warrior. I’m not even a burglar. ”

Our attention was caught by the great eagles screeching majestically as they flew away. I watched them fly for a time. I turned around after I could no longer see them. 

The rest of the group was staring at something far in the distance. I followed their eyes and saw it, Erebor. 

“The Lonely Mountain, the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth.” Gandalf narrated for Bilbo. 

“Our home,” Thorin whispered. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The company peacefully traveled for some months after, but our luck didn’t last. 

“How close is the pack,” Thorin demanded. 

“Too close, a couple of leagues, no more,” panted Bilbo. He had just come down from scouting the warg pack that had been following us. “But we have another problem.”

Gandalf interrupted, “They saw you.” 

“No,” Bilbo answered.

“See, quiet as a mouse,” Gandalf said to Thorin. “Excellent burglar material. 

The rest of the dwarves stared muttering their appreciation. 

Bilbo was getting frustrated. I helped him out. 

“Hey! Everyone shut up,” I said in my most no-nonsense tone. 

The dwarves quieted.

“Thank you, Jade.” Bilbo continued. “There is something else out there.”

Gandalf grew somber. 

“What form did it take, like a bear?

Bilbo stuttered in surprise. “Yes. Yes, but bigger, much bigger.” 

The dwarves started squabbling about what to do next. 

Gandalf speaking quieted them down. “ There is a house. Not far from here, where we might take refuge.”

Thorin was suspicious. “Who lives in the house? Are they friend or foe”

“Neither,” Gandalf replied ominously, “He will either help us. Or, he will kill us.”

“What choice do we have.” Thorin was resigned. 

The dwarves, plus Bilbo, Gandalf and I, made our way down out of the mountains. By the time we had hit the fields, we were running. The wargs and bear thing had gotten way too close. Only I and Gandalf knew what, or rather who, the bear was. So, the rest of our group was afraid of him. 

We had just made it into the house’s gates and closed them when the bear burst out of the forest. We were safe, for now. 

“What _ is  _ that,” Oin asked.

“That is our host,” Gandalf replied. 

\------------------------------------------------------

As there was nothing else to do, we all found sleeping places. I decided to sleep as well, even though I didn’t need it. I would need it for later when we entered Mirkwood. 

I woke to the sound of the dwarves rising. Beor had returned and was making breakfast, honey cakes. It seemed he was currently being polite. I went to a  _ very _ large table and sat down. Me being my five-four self, I had to levitate up onto the bench. 

Beorn was pouring milk from a large pitcher. 

I gratefully took a large mug. Bilbo joined us right as Beorn started to talk. 

“So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azong the Defiler hunting you?”

Thorin replied with his own question. “ You know of Azog, how?

“My people were the first to live in the mountain. Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him. “

I could see Bilbo notice the shackle on Beorn’s forearm.

Bilbo spoke up. “There are others like you?”

“Once there were many,” Beorn answered. 

“And now,” Bilbo wondered.

“Now, there is only one,” Beorn said sadly.

“You need to reach the mountain,” Beorn changed the topic. “Before the last days of autumn.”

“Before Durin’s day,” Gandalf specified. 

“You are running out of time,” Beorn observed. 

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood,” Gandalf told Beorn. 

Beorn was quick to caution the company. 

“Darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.”

Gandalf stood by his plan. 

“We will use the elven road. That path is still safe.”

“Safe,” Beorn scoffed. “The elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But, it matters not. These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.”

Beorn stood from where he had sat at the head of the table. 

“I do not like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind. Blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own.” 

There was an ominous pause. The dwarves held their breath, waiting to see if Beorn would help us or not. Beorn finally continued.

“But, I hate orcs more. What do you need?” 

At that, the company let out a collective sigh of relief. We finished eating and then went about fixing our supplies from the long runs we had been doing. 

I approached Beorn.

“Excuse me,” I started.

Beorn looked down at me. I had to levitate myself so I wouldn’t have to crane my neck all the way back to see him. 

“As a thank you, I was wondering if you would allow me to take off that cuff on your arm.” I cautiously looked to see his reaction. 

Beorn seemed to consider it for a second.    
  


“I can see that you are no normal being.” He gestured to my levitation of myself. “If you are truly able, you may take it off.” 

“Thank you,” I replied.

I set myself down and gently reached for his arm. He allowed it. I looked at the locking mechanism, then closed my eyes and concentrated. I hovered my hands over the metal and formed them into claws as if I was actually grabbing the metal. I pulled my hands farther apart. I could hear the screeching of the metal. 

Once I had heard the cuff snap, I dropped the pieces and opened my eyes. Beorn's face was one of gratitude. He spoke.

“Thank you for this. If this quest of the dwarves goes wrong, you have a place here, and I will protect you to the best of my ability.”

I thanked him. “Really, it was my pleasure, and thank you for the offer.”

With that over, I went to see Beorn’s bees. 

\---------------------------------------

The company stayed for only two days at Beorn’s house. By then my back had fully healed. When we left Beorn gave us several ponies to carry our supplies. We were to return them before we set off into the forest. 

It took us three days to reach the edge of Mirkwood. We gathered our things off of the ponies and sent them home. Before we entered the forest, Gandalf stopped us.

“I must leave you, There are matters I must attend to,” He said. 

The company all protested, but Gandalf would not be swayed. He set off, and the dwarves, plus Bilbo and I, were left alone. There were little other options than to follow the plan of going through Mirkwood. 

We set off into the woods at mid-morning, but as we entered, it felt like evening, so little of the light came through. We walked for some time, several days in fact before the dwarves had to concede that we were lost. I had not slept during that time, keeping watch for spiders in the night.

“We should have never entered these woods,” Dori complained. 

“There were no other choices,” Thorin replied angrily. 

He decided to call for a rest. 

“Bilbo, climb a tree and tell us what direction to head in,” Thorin ordered.

“I’ll come with you,” I offered. 

We started up the tallest tree we could find. When we reached the top, we could tell that we had been going roughly in the right direction.    
  


“We’re almost there,” Bilbo called down. There was no answer.

“Can you hear me,” He tried again. “I know which way to go!”

There were no replies. 

“Let’s go back down and see what is wrong,” I said. “Though I would suggest that you use that trinket you have and make yourself invisible.”

Bilbo looked shocked at my knowledge of his ring but put it on anyway. 

We quietly made our way back down the tree to the ground. There, we found no dwarves, and evidence of bodies being dragged away. Bilbo and I followed the tracks. We soon came upon a large nest of spider webbing. I could see spiders moving around dark cocoons. 

_ “Bilbo, I see the dwarves,”  _ I thought in his mind. _ “I need you to distract the spiders while I cut the dwarves down.” _

I felt a hand on me, signaling that Bilbo had heard and was doing as I said. I cloaked myself and phased through the webbing to reach the closest dwarven bundle. I brought out my knives and sliced at the webbing until the dwarf came free. I caught the bundle and levitated it close to me as I rescued the other dwarves. Soon, I had collected all of the dwarves, having to only kill a few spiders. I set them down on the ground and decloaked.

I reached my mind out and connected with Bilbo’s.  _ “I have the dwarves. Come back and join us.”  _

As I waited on Bilbo, I worked on waking and cutting the dwarves free. We were lucky that the spiders didn’t take the company’s weapons away; because soon, spiders came pouring out of the trees. Bilbo rematerialized close by, fighting a spider. All of the dwarves were now awake and fighting.

We fought for a time before a horn sounded. I could see flashes of blond, chocolate brown, and one red streak. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

“Elves,” Thorin shouted. 

The company closed ranks. I ended up in the middle. Bilbo was not with us. I spotted him behind a tree a couple of yards away. The elves were too busy with the spiders to notice him. I sent out my mind again and thought,  _ “Bilbo become invisible again and follow us.” _

I then stored all of my weapons into my pocket space. I did not want the Elvenking to get his hands on them. I did pull out a dagger and strap it to my belt. It wouldn’t look right for me to be  _ completely _ weaponless. 

With the spiders sent fleeing, the elves surrounded us and leveled their arrows. A blond elf landed in front of the company, with his arrow pointed directly at Thorin’s head. 

“Do not think I won’t kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure.”

I stepped forward before any of the dwarves could speak. 

“Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.” I made the traditional motion of elven greeting. 

He seemed surprised but didn't lower his bow.

“And what would an elf lady be doing with a group of dwarves.” 

“I am not an elf, hir nin, though I look like it.” As I said this I started to conjure some water.

Legolas was shocked at my show of power. 

“I am the Green Wizard, sent by the Valar.” I levitated myself slowly to prove my point. “I was traveling with these dwarves because I have some business in Lake Town. They are headed towards the Iron Hills to visit kin. I offered to journey with them for mutual protection.” I quickly spun a story. 

Legolas still looked at the dwarves with wariness. “That is what they may have told you, my lady, but it might not be their true purpose.” He lowered his bow and bowed

“I offer you a rest in my father’s halls. After our Feast of Starlight, which is tomorrow night, I will have you escorted the rest of the way to Lake Town, by  _ elves _ .”

Knowing it would look weird were I to refuse, I took the offer. I went over and stood beside Legolas when he gestured. 

“Search the dwarves for weapons,” Legolas ordered.

Soon, an elf presented Orcrist to Legolas. 

“This is an elven sword, How did you come by it,” Legolas questioned Thorin.

“It was given to me,” Thorin told him.

“A likely story,” Legolas scoffed. “So, you are liars  _ and _ thieves.”

“Bind them,” He ordered the elven guards. 

They roughly bound the dwarves. I could hear Legolas call Gimli a goblin mutant. I had to chuckle at that one. After the dwarves were secure, Legolas returned to me.

“May I escort you?” 

He offered his arm. I took it, and so, while the dwarves were roughly shoved along, I was helped over roots and webs.

It took about an hour to walk to the gates of Thranduil’s halls. During that time, I chatted with Legolas. When we were inside, the dwarves were brought to Thranduil’s throne room. I, on the other hand, was escorted by Legolas to a guest room. 

“While my father is busy with the dwarves, you may freshen up if you wish. Clean clothes will be provided. A servant will come to get you when my father is available to speak to you.” 

“Thank you, your highness, for your hospitality,” I said. 

With that, Legolas left me in the room. I looked around and found a room with a large bathtub, plus all manner of soaps and oils. I decided to take advantage of the hospitality and stripped. I took a nice long bath, and when I emerged there was a nice dress laying on the bed. I dressed and calmed my hair with the brush I found.

Soon enough, a knock sounded at my door. I opened it to see a young elven lady. I stepped out into the hallway, and she started walking. We came to two large doors, with guards on either side. They opened the doors, and I got my first look at the Elvenking. He looked exactly like his actor, Lee Pace. He was sitting on his elevated throne, looking intently at me. 

I walked in and bowed. 

“Mae govannen, Elvenking.” I greeted. 

“Mae govannen,” he returned. He came down from his throne. 

“Perhaps we could move to a more comfortable location?” Thranduil offered his arm to me. 

“That would be agreeable.” 

I took his arm. He led me down the hall to a small study. It has two plush chairs and a wall of books on one side. The king helped me to one of the chairs, then made his way to a drink cart on one wall.

“Would you like some wine,” Thranduil asked.

I wanted to see what elven wine was like, and so took his offer. He brought me a crystal goblet half full. He sat in his own chair.

“I have to say, I have never heard of a Green wizard,” He started.

I was careful in how I replied. “That is because I am newly sent. I have been here for less than two winters.”

“Ah,” the Elvenking took the explanation. “Then how did you end up with that band of dwarves?”

“Now that is a fairly simple explanation. I was traveling with these dwarves because I have some business in Lake Town. They are headed towards the Iron Hills to visit kin. I offered to journey with them for mutual protection.” I gave Thranduil the same story I gave his son. 

“That might have been the story they gave you.” It seemed that Legolas was very similar to his father. “I would not believe them.”

“But, on to other matters. I have heard that my son has offered to have you escorted the rest of the way to Lake-town after our Feast of Starlight. The offer still stands. You are free to do as you wish until then.”

“I thank you, your majesty,” I replied diplomatically. 

There was a knock at the door. They opened to reveal Legolas. He handed a missive to his father, then turned to me. 

“May I escort you to your rooms,” he offered. I glanced over at the king. Thranduil nodded that we were done speaking. 

I took the offered arm. As we were walking, I struck up a conversation. 

“If you are available, would you like to spar with me later this day? These days it is best to keep myself sharp.”

Legolas seemed to consider the offer, and quickly make up his mind. 

“I would be honored, my lady. Shall we say, three bells hence?”

We were at my door at this point. I accepted and said that I would meet him in the training field. 

I entered my rooms to find that my travel garb had been cleaned. I packed it back up and set my pack by the door. I wasn’t planning to stay long.

Trying to find my way to the dungeons, I eventually found the entrance. Two elven guards bard my way. 

“I wish to question the dwarves on their true motives. I need to see why they lied to me,” I lied. 

The guards let me through, smirking at the thought of the wrath the dwarves seemed to have caused in me. 

I hurried down the stairs to the cells that the dwarves were in. I reached my mind out and blocked the two guards from hearing us, to let us speak in private. 

“Jade!” 

Kili was the first dwarf to notice me. After the exclamation. The rest of the dwarves started asking me questions. 

“Are you okay?”

“How are we getting out?”

I silenced them with a look.

I had had my mind out, to make sure no guards came unexpectedly. I sensed Bilbo walk up behind me. He was hidden, as none of the dwarves noticed him.

“Bilbo, I’m glad to see you made it,” I said seemingly to thin air. 

Bilbo turned visible again. Again all of the dwarves made a ruckus, and again I quieted them down. 

“Now, here is the plan,” I started. 

“Their Feast of Starlight is starting tomorrow. It is a large event and most of the elves will get drunk. Bilbo, you will stay hidden until then. Try and bring all of the dwarves’ weapons to the cellar. Then, you will take the keys from the guards, who will most likely be drunk. Bring them back here and lead the dwarves to the cellar. I will meet you down there.”

“The cellar? Why will we be going to the cellar? Shouldn’t we be trying to make for the gates,” Dwalin questioned. 

“I will explain when we get there,” I said. “Now, I need to go. I have already spent too much time down here.”

I left the dwarves and ascended the stairs. 

“I am satisfied, for now,” I told the guards. 

I went back to my rooms and changed into some light sparing clothes. I went and found a servant to guild me to the training field. It took less time than I thought it would, so I ended up arriving early. I decided to warm up. I pulled my knives out of my pocket space and went through some forms. I was on my third form when I spotted Legolas. I finished up my form and went to greet him. 

“Hello again, young prince.”

“Hello, my lady,” he replied. 

“Are you ready,” I quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

In reply, he drew his own knives and fell into a fighting stance. I did as well. We circled each other for some time. Legolas made the first move, then it was a flurry of blows. I drew first blood, a nick on the back of the wrist, then we were back to pounding on each other. 

At last, I managed to disarm Legolas. We ended with my blades crossed in front of his neck, and his on the ground. I brought my blades away and sheathed them. I then summoned his blades and presented them to him hilt first. 

“Good match, your highness,”

“You as well,” he replied. “You are better than I had expected. I thought most wizards were more magic focused.”

“Yes, but I am not most wizards,” I replied. “I also may have forgotten to mention that I beat Elladan and Elrohir sparing together against me, the last time I was in Rivendell.”

Legolas looked surprised at that. “You did? Either one of them is a challenge.”

“Yes they were, but they had not seen some of my techniques before,” I acknowledged. 

We exited the training fields. Legolas had offered to escort me, again. We made small talk on the way back to my quarters, and we parted at my door. As there was nothing I could do until the next evening, I invited him to a chat the next day. 

After Legolas had gone. I shucked off my clothes and took another bath. I redressed into an every-day dress that was in the wardrobe in my room. I made my way out into the halls and stumbled upon a library. It is there I stayed until I got tired. Making my way back to my rooms, I fell into bed and went right to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The next day passed quickly. Legolas came and visited. By the end of our talk, we were almost friends. Legolas paused on his way out. 

“Are you coming to the Feast?”

“No, thank you. Large events are not really my thing,” I told him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of the day reading in the library. I took my supper in my room. I dressed in my battle gear, given that it was the best for concealment. 

When I was sure that the festivities had begun. I counted out three bells before I cloaked, and made my way to the cellar. I didn’t have to wait long before I heard the clamor of the dwarves coming. Their weapons were clanking very loudly.

_ ‘Thank magic the guards are too drunk to wake. They are like a herd of oliphaunts.’  _ I thought.

“Good, you made it,” I said as they came into sight. 

“Now, will you tell us why we are here, instead of making for the gates,” Thorin demanded. 

“Yes, Thorin. We are down here because it is the easiest mode of escape. You will get into the empty barrels, and when I send them down the river, you will go with them. Now, quickly, get in. ”

I motioned to the empty barrels. The company grumbled, but each dwarf picked one and got in. I closed the lids. There were exactly thirteen barrels. 

“Bilbo,” I said to him. “Become invisible and hold on to one of the barrels. Quickly!”

There were shadows on the stairs. I had neglected to send my mind out in the hurry. I cloaked, and once I saw that Bilbo had grabbed on to a barrel, and hid, I pulled the lever. 

The barrels dropped. I closed the ramp just as the elves entered the cellar. I phased through the floor and flew cloaked, following the dwarves. 

We were just out of the tunnel when an elvish horn sounded. They had become wise to our escape. I could see Legolas and a group of elves running out of the gates. I also spotted dark shapes running out of the forest. 

_ ‘Orcs,” _ I shouted into the company’s minds. 

They all drew their weapons. They did the best they could to fight off the orcs, considering they were stuck in barrels. 

The elves had finally noticed the orcs and were now fighting them. I got to see Legolas jump on the dwarves’ heads. I had to laugh at that. 

I looked ahead and saw the river gate had been closed at the horn. 

I reached out my hand and pulled the lever. The gates opened, and the barrels floated through. 

_ “I’ll meet you at Laketown. I want to help clean up these orcs,” _ I sent to the company. 

I set myself down behind an orc archer. I drew my knives and sliced its throat. The rest of the elves made quick work of the orcs. Legolas came and stood in front of me. 

“You helped the dwarves escape,” He accused.

“Yes, I did,” I admitted. “But, there are events in motion that the Valar say must come to pass. The dwarves had to leave, and your father was not planning on releasing them any time soon.”

“I cannot say I understand, but I will not hold you responsible,” Legolas conceded. 

“Thank you, Legolas. There are things happening. In one week, you must go to Gundabad and bring back your findings to your father. Thranduil must also muster his army. Please trust me on this, the events that are coming count on you,” I implored him. 

“I will have to explain things to my father.” Legolas was hesitant.

“Tell him that an emissary of the Valar commands you both,” I told him.

“Very well, he will follow such a command.”

Legolas turned away, but he stopped before leaving.

“Thank you, Mellon nin, for your help and warnings.”

“You’re welcome,” I returned as I lifted off the ground. 

I cloaked, then followed the river for a time. I found the dwarves right where the river met the lake. They were talking to Bard. I landed in the tree line, uncloaked, then walked out. I could hear Dwalin talking. 

“We can offer you ten silver pieces to take us into the town.”

“I can offer you twenty gold pieces, Master Bowman,” I increased. 

At my voice, Bard raised his bow, with an arrow already notched.

“And who are you,” he questioned. 

“I am a part of this group,” I explained, “ My offer stands, twenty gold pieces to smuggle these dwarves into the town.”

Bard considered the offer. “Not you as well?”

“No,” I answered. “I have my own ways in.”

“Very well,” Bard decided. “But, I want half now.”

“Of course.” I pulled my money pouch out of my pocket space. But, I did it behind my back, to where it looked like the bag had been on my belt behind me. 

“Here you go.” I counted out ten coins and handed them to Bard. 

“I will meet you at the town,” I told the rest of the dwarves. 

I then walked back inot the tree line, until I was sure I was out of sight. I then cloaked and took off. I flew over the lake and landed in front of Bard's house. I knew it was his because I had sensed his children inside. I sat on a barrel in the alley between the houses. I settled in to wait. I didn't know how long they would take, so I decided to meditate. I sent my mind out and just let the hum of thoughts wash over me. 

After a time, I felt the minds of the dwarves coming from inside the house. I rose and phased into the house. I met the dwarves in the living room.

“Hello, Master Bowman. I see you have kept good your word. Here is the rest of your fee.” 

I handed him another pouch. 

“Many thanks,” He replied. 

“Now, how are we getting to the mountain,” Balin asked Thorin. “I say we leave now.”

“No,” contradicted Bard, “ You are not going anywhere.”

“What did you say,” Thorin rounded on Bard.

Bard explained himself. “ There’re spies watching this house, and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait ‘till nightfall.”

The company all looked at each other and came to a silent decision. They all found places to sit. I noticed Kili leaning heavily on his staff. He looked down at his leg. I moved over to him.

“What happened to your leg, Kili,” I questioned. 

“During our escape, an arrow hit me,” Kil answered. 

He unwrapped the wound. It looked bad. It was infected, and black veins radiated out into his leg. 

I was alarmed. “Was it an elvish arrow?”

“No, it was an orcish one,” Kili replied.

“Barzûl,” I cursed. “Fili, get me some water. Now!” (Dwarven curse)

I pulled out a jar of dried Athelas from my pocket space, I had acquired it from Elrond for just such an occasion.

Fili ran up with a large bowl of water. I dumped in a handful of leaves, then heated it up by putting my hand in and bringing my fire to my hand. I got a rag and bathed the wound. I also pushed the smallest amount of raw energy into the leaves, to increase their potency. 

I worked on Kili’s leg for some time, then I sent him to rest. I looked up and saw that there were two girls and a boy in the house. Bard was not present. They were staring at me.  _ ‘Those must be Bard’s children.’ _

“Hello, young ones. My name is Jade, what are yours?”

“My name is Sigrid,” the taller girl started. The younger girl didn’t speak and hid her face in Sigrid’s skirt. 

“She’s shy,” Sigrid told me. “Her name is Tilda

“My name is Bain,” the boy introduced himself.

“Hello, Bain, Sigrid, Tilda. What are you up to right now?”

“I am trying to figure out what to feed you all, my lady,” Sigrid said timidly.

“Oh, I sorry. I didn’t stop to think about what an imposition we are being. Here let me help. I will be back with some things to make a nice stew.” 

I pulled the hood of my cloak up and cloaked. I phased through the door and walked into the town. I decloaked in an alley. I walked out, visible, and went to find a fisherman. It didn’t take me too long. I spotted a man just pulling up to the dock. 

“Hello there, sir. How much are you selling these fish for,” I questioned?

“Five silver pieces each, my lady,” he replied.

“Very well, I will take five.” 

I handed him the twenty silver pieces, and three gold pieces. The man looked up when I handed him the extra coins. I winked. He secreted them away into a pocket.

I also found a person who sold potatoes. I bought several of those too, then returned to the house. I got back into the house the same way I got out. I decloaked once inside.

The girls had water boiling and turned at the noise I made to alert them of my return. 

“Here.” I handed the potatoes to the astonished girls. 

They took them and started to clean them. I took the fish, descaled, and filleted them. I brought the fillets back into the house. I handed those to the girls, as well. They placed them in a pan on the fire. Soon, the smells of food filled the house. 

It was night, so I went to wake the dwarves. They were slow to wake until they smelled the food. Then, they all got up, and ready. We all ate quickly and prepared to leave. The company gathered at the door. Thorin looked over the dwarves. His eyes landed on Kili, who was still leaning on his staff. Thorin spoke.

“Kili, you will not be coming with us. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down.”

“What,” Kili cried. “ I will be there when the door is opened, and when we first look upon the halls of our fathers.”

Thorin drew Kili close. “Kili, stay here, rest, and join us when you’re healed. ”

Kili just stared at Thorin in dismay. Oin decided to stay as well.

Fili sent up a protest. “Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain, tales that you told us. You cannot take that away from him. I will carry him if I must.”

Thorin just looked at Fili with a solemn face. “One day, you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin.”

At that, Kili moved by his brother. Thorin tried to stop him.

“Your place is with the company, Fili.”

“I belong with my brother,” he retorted. 

“I will be staying too, I will watch over them Thorin,” I added.

“Well, so be it. We cannot stay any longer. Join us when you are healed.”

With Thorin’s declaration, the rest of the company move out. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

Once the company had left, I bathed Kili’s wound again. It was looking much better. I sent him off to rest some more. I, myself also got some rest. I would need it for the next coming week. 

When I woke, it was just dawn. I got up and bathed Kili’s wound as he slept on. Fili, Oin and the children were still sleeping as well. Bard was not in the house. I pulled together a light breakfast from what I could find in the pantry. It wasn’t much, but it would fill our bellies. 

The children were the first to wake at the smell. 

“Good morning Bain, Sigrid, Tilda. I made breakfast.”

I addressed Sigrid’s slightly hidden grimace at all of the food I had used, meager though it was. For them, it was a large amount. “I’ll give you some coins to pay for what I used, of course.” She smiled in relief. 

We ate breakfast quickly. There wasn’t much to do after. Kili went back to rest, and I helped the children complete their chores. 

The rest of the day passed slowly, but that night was when events really picked up. 

\------------------------------------------

Tauriel and Legolas burst into the house. Sigrid and Tilda screamed. Bain grabbed a fire poker for defense. The dwarves also got into fighting stances. 

“Calm, everyone. They are not here to hurt you.” I held my hands up, between the two groups. “Well met, Legolas, Tauriel.”

“She is right, we mean no harm. We’ve come to tell you that orcs are coming to Laketown. You must leave,” Legolas said urgently. He did smile at me though. 

  
  


I snapped my head in the direction of the mountain. “We need to go, Smaug is coming.” I could hear the faint sounds of Smaug’s wingbeats. 

  
  


“I’m not leaving without Da,” Bain said stubbornly. 

“He will follow later, if we don't leave now, your sisters will die.” I didn’t have time to break it in a nicer way.

I started to corral the children and the dwarves out of the door. We all made for the boat under the house. Legolas and Tauriel followed us. 

“Quickly, children, in you go.” I handed Tilda to Sigrid in the boat. Everyone piled in, and I used my powers to make the boat go as fast as possible through the icebergs in the water. 

As we were moving through the water, people in the town were running around trying to flee. I spotted the master of the town on a boat laden with gold. I scoffed.

A shadow moved over us. Smaug had reached the town. 

His first pass set half the town on fire. I spread my cloak over the children, as it was fire resistance. I cleared the air around us of smoke and kept the boat moving.

\-------------------------

We were almost out of the town when the orcs showed up. Legolas and Tauriel jumped from the boat and started to engage the orcs. I stayed with the kids and dwarves. 

“DA,” Bain pointed to the bell tower. Bard was standing there with a black arrow. Bain jumped out of the boat and started to run towards his father. 

“Bain! don’t…” He was too fast, and I couldn’t leave the girls and dwarves. 

“Bain,” Sigrid whispered in fear. 

“He will be okay, as will your Da,” I reassured her. 

We continued on and reached the shore. Other people who managed to escape landed around us. Our group turned around when we heard an almighty roar. Smaug rose in the air, scrambling at the sky. He reached the top of his arc, then fell down onto the town. 

“Smaug is dead!” I heard. The people on the beach started to yell and shout in celebration. Sigrid and Tilda just looked at the ruined town with tears in their eyes.

I crouched to their eye-level. “Your father and brother are fine. They will be here soon,” I reassured. “For now, let us gather our things. We need to get the people to Dale. It is the only shelter there is right now.”

We gathered our things, and I started to tell others to do the same. The people did as I said, most were too shocked to refuse an order. 

Just as we were about to leave, a boat landed. 

“DA!” Sigrid and Tilda ran through the crowd to hug their father and brother. 

A figure moved out of the crowd. “It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes. He brought the beast down! Shot him dead... ...with a Black Arrow.”

Everyone started to converge on Bard shouting their thanks. 

“All hail to the Dragon-Slayer! All hail... ...King Bard,” the man, who I identified as Alfred, shouted.

Bard turned to the man. “ Do not call me that. I'm not the master of this town.”

“Where is he?” 

“Where's the Master?” 

The people started to clamor for the Master.

“Halfway down the Anduin. With all our coin, I don't doubt.” Alfred butted in again. 

“You would know. You helped him empty the treasury,” Bard accused.

Alfred started to back up. “ No. I tried to stop him!” 

The townspeople started to advance on him. 

“Liar!”

“Cheat!”

“You're a mongrel!”

He moved farther back. “ I begged. I pleaded.”

The crowd started to become incensed. 

“Away with him!”

“Tar him!”

Alfred pushed through the crowd and grabbed Tilda by the shoulders. “ I said, "Master... ...no! Think of the children.”

Alfred started to get desperate. "Will nobody think of the children? Ow!"

Tilda stomped on Alfred’s foot and ran to her father.

The crowd would not be swayed. “Hang him!”

“To the tree with him!” 

“Hang him hard!” 

They started to grab Alfred and drag him away. 

Through all of this, the dwarves and I had stayed silent. 

“Enough! Let him go! Let him go!” Bard started to move through the crowd. “Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death? Winter is upon us. We must look at our own. To the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. Those who have strength, follow me. We must salvage what we can.”

A man called out. “What then? What'll we do then?”

“We find shelter,” Bard replied as he turned away. 

I moved from my position and started to help gather the supplies, as did the dwarves, except for Kili. His leg was still too sore to bear weight. 

We headed off to Dale with Bard in the lead. I carried Tilda when she got tired. 

The mass of people managed to get to Dale in one piece. 

We helped the people settle in, then the dwarves and I started off towards the mountain.

It took the rest of the day to reach the mountain, given that Kili’s leg was still subpar. As we entered, Oin started to call out for the company. 

“Hello? Bifur, Bombur?”

We heard the pattering of feet down the hall. 

“It’s Bilbo!” Fili said. 

Bilbo turned the corner with a slightly panicky face. “ Stop. You need to leave. We all need to leave.”

Oin was confused. “Leave? We just got here.”

“I've tried talking...but he won't listen,” Bilbo panted.

“What do you mean, laddie?” Oin put his hands on Bilbo's shoulders. 

Bil bo shook his head. “Thorin. He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all.”

I spoke up. “It's this place. A sickness lies in it.”

“Sickness,” Kili asked.

We had been walking as we talked, and before I could answer, we reached the main chamber.

Thorin stood in a mountain of gold. He spoke slowly. “ Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief. Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror. Welcome, my sister-sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor.”

The rest of the company was there and they ran to greet their missing companions. 

“Kili!”

“Oin!”

“Thank Durin you’re alive!”

  
  


We finished with the greetings and went to settle into rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

It was early the next day. We had eaten a hearty breakfast from the mountain’s vast nonperishable stores. 

Directly after, Thorin had us all looking for the Arkenstone. 

“Any sign of it,” Thorin called. 

“ Nothing yet.” “Nothing here.” were the replies. 

“ Keep searching! That jewel could be anywhere. The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!” he barked. 

“ You heard him. Keep looking,” Dwalin shouted. 

“ All of you! Thorin added. “No one rests until it is found. You, wizard, why are you not searching?”

I had been sitting on a fallen pillar. I got up and looked to the king. “ I am not under your command, Thorin Oakenshield. You would do well to remember that.”

He huffed but turned away. Even in the midst of gold-sickness, he knew not to mess with a wizard. 

I noticed Bilbo had paused and had a faraway look, like he was remembering something.

\-----------------------

We were eating lunch when Thorin burst into the room. He was irate.

“ It is here in these halls. I know it.”

Bofur tried to placate him. “We have searched and searched.”

“Not well enough,” Thorin snapped.

Balin gave it a try. “Thorin, we all would see the stone returned to you.”

“And yet, it is still not found.” Thorin had started to pace. 

“Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here,” Gloin challenged. 

Thorin stopped pacing and faced the group. “ The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people. It is the King's Jewel. Am I not the king? Know this: If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged.”

He left the room and the rest of the dwarves looked at each other. 

“What is  _ wrong _ with him,” Bilbo whispered. 

I answered in the same tone. “Dragon-sickness. That look. The terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad.”

\---------------------------

it was late at night and I was walking around, thinking. I stopped when I heard voices. It was Bilbo and Balin. I stopped to listen and peeked around the corner. 

“Balin, if Thorin had the Arkenstone, or if it was found, would it help,” I heard Bilbo ask. 

Balin answered wearily. “ That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it.”

“Would it stay his madness?” Bilbo was hopeful.

“ No, laddie. I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best it remains lost,” Balin replied. He walked away.

Bilbo stayed where he was, and fiddled with something in his pocket. I heard another dwarf coming up the passage.

“What is that? In your hand.” It was Thorin. 

“It's nothing.” Bilbo turned around.

“Show me,” He demanded. 

“It’s…” Bilbo had a large acorn in his palm. “I picked it up in Beorn's garden.”

Thorin visibly calmed. “You've carried it all this way?”

“Bilbo blushed and shuffled his feet. “ I'm gonna plant it in my garden. In Bag End.”

“ It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire ” Thorin commented. 

Bilbo shrugged. “ One day, it'll grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad, and how lucky I am that I made it home.”

Before they could speak anymore, Bofur came running up. 

“ Thorin. Survivors from Lake-town. They're moving around Dale. There are hundreds of them.”

Thorin’s face became hard again. “Call everyone to the gate. To the gate! Now!” 

Bofur went running away to do as told. I cloaked and moved away. I made my way to the gate from another direction. 

By the time I made it down, the other dwarves were already busy piling stone to block the front gate.

“I want this fortress made safe by sunup.” Thorin was shouting. “This Mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again.”

“ The people of Lake-town have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything.” Kili pleaded, but Thorin would not listen. 

“Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough of their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for. More stone. Bring more stone to the gate!”

The dwarves worked for most of the night. I pitched in around midnight and finished the barrier alone, to let the dwarves get  _ some  _ sleep. 

  
  


\-------------------------

It was fully morning when I went back up to the top of the barrier. I was the first one up. I looked out to the surrounding area. 

In the few hours that I had been asleep, an army of elves had appeared. By the time the rest of the company had awoken, the elvish army had already set up camp on the far side of Dale. I spotted Thranduil and Bard approaching. The latter was on a normal steed, while the latter was on an Elk that stood fifteen hands high. 

“Thorin,” I called as he appeared on the balcony. “We have company.”

He turned around and headed to the bottom of the gate. I got there just as Bard did on the opposite side. 

“Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope,” Bard greeted. 

Thorin was not nearly as courteous. “Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?”

“Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?” Bard returned. 

That just served to irritate Thorin even more. “Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed.”

Bard could tell that he wasn’t improving the situation. “ My lord we have not come to rob you, but to seek a fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?”

Thorin calmed down marginally. “ I am listening.”

Bard continued. “ On behalf of the people of Lake-town I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives.”

At the mention of giving away ‘his’ gold, Thorin became cold again. “I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door.”

Bard was getting desperate, trying to make Thorin see sense. “ That armed host will attack this Mountain if we do not come to terms.”

It was to no avail. “ And your threats do not sway me”

Bard tried one last time. “ What about your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help. And in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death.”

Thorin was not listening. “When did Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?”

Now, Bard was growing angry. “ A bargain was struck!”

This did not help the situation. Thorin started yelling. “ A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? Do you call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragon-Slayer, why should I honor such terms?”

Bard had calmed down slightly. “ Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?” 

Thorin turned away. “ Begone! Ere our arrows fly! 

“What are you doing? You cannot go to war.” Bilbo followed Thorin. 

“ This does not concern you.” Thorin tossed over his shoulder. 

“ Excuse me... ...but in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are, in fact, outnumbered.” Bilbo had grabbed Thorin’s arm and made him stop.

“Not for much longer,” Thorin replied. 

“What does that mean?” Bilbo was confused. 

“ It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate Dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it.” With that declaration, he continued moving. 

The rest of the dwarves moved to the armory to pick out armaments that fit. Given that I already had my armor, I held back. I was able to observe Thorin give Bilbo the mithril shirt. 

\---------------------------

  
  


That night, I made my way to the night watch area. Bilbo was there, climbing down a rope. 

“Going somewhere,” I whispered jokingly. 

Bilbo started so bad he almost fell. 

“It’s okay, Bilbo. I’m not going to stop you. As a matter of fact, I’m coming with you.” I floated down to Bilbo’s level and followed him down as he climbed. 

We silently made our way down to the elvish camp. When we got close, Bilbo put on his ring and I cloaked. We walked through the camp and made our way to the largest tent. As we approached, I could make out some conversation. 

“Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of Dwarves?” I could hear the voice of Gandalf. “It won't come to that.”

“This is a fight they cannot win,” Bard answered. 

By this time, we were at the entrance to the tent. Bilbo took of the ring to speak. I decloaked next to him. 

“That won't stop them,” Bilbo started. 

“Do you think the Dwarves will surrender?” Thranduil turned towards the voice. 

“ They won't. They will fight to the death,” Bilbo continued. 

Gandalf stood up. “Bilbo Baggins.” 

“If I'm not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards; and the wizard who aided him.” Thranduil arched a brow. 

Bilbo shuffled his feet. “Yes. Sorry about that. I came to give you this.” He set an object on the table and unwrapped the cloth to reveal, “The Heart of the Mountain. The King's Jewel. And worth a king's ransom.”

“ How is it yours to give?” Bard was incredulous. 

Bilbo shrugged. “I took it as my 14th share of the treasure.”

“ Why would you do this,” Bard continued. “ You owe us no loyalty.”

Bilbo scoffed. “I'm not doing it for you. I know that Dwarves can be obstinate, and pigheaded, and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive, with the worst manners imaginable, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. Now, Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war.” 

  
  


The rulers all nodded. 

“Rest up tonight. You must leave on the morrow.” Gandalf said. 

“What?” Bilbo didn’t understand. 

“ Get as far away from here as possible.” Gandalf elaborated. -

“ I'm not leaving. You picked me as the 14th man. I'm not leaving the Company.” Bilbo stood his ground. 

“ There is no Company. Not anymore. Imagine what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done.” Bard interjected. 

“I'm not afraid of Thorin.” Bible lifted his head and looked Gandalf in the eye.

“Well, you should be. Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this Mountain.” Thranduil added. “ You there. Find them beds and fill their stomachs with hot food. They’ve earned it.”

We were escorted out of the tent by an elven soldier. I could hear Thranduil talking to another guard. 

“Hey. Keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you tell me.”

Bilbo and I were escorted to a nice tent and given a pile of bedding to sleep on. I let Bilbo have the bed, not without a lot of protests, mind you. I stayed up to keep watch, I did not trust Thranduil. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

When it was two hours until dawn, I woke Bilbo and we left, cloaked. To make it back to the mountain in time I floated Bilbo along behind me as I flew. He did not like the ride overmuch. He was green when we landed on the balcony. I knelt down to his level. 

“Bilbo, I must go back. There are things I must do,” I told him.

“What,” Bilbo exclaimed quietly.

“You will be fine. Remember, I will not let anything happen to you, even from afar,” I reassured. 

Bilbo sighed, but nodded and made his way into the mountain. I turned and flew back to the elvish camp. 

\-----------------------

Soon after first light, Bard and Thranduil approached the mountain again. This time it was with the elven army and men of Laketown in tow. I went with them, as did Gandalf. 

“Thorin,” Bard yelled. “We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted.”

“What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing,” Thorin called back.

“ We have this.” Thranduil held up the Arkenstone. 

Thorin went into a rage. “Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!” 

“ And the king may have it, with our goodwill. But first, he must honor his word” Thranduil pressed. 

There was quiet from the balcony as the dwarves discussed things. 

Soon we could hear the yelling of Thorin. “Against your claim? Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!” A pause, then “Throw him from the rampart! Did you not hear me? I will do it myself. Curse you! No! Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on us!” 

Bilbo came into view, dangling from Thorin’s had by his neck. 

“ Gandalf spoke up. “If you don't like my burglar then please, don't damage him. Return him to me. You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you, Thorin son of Thrain?”

“Never again will I have dealings with Wizards! Or Shire rats!” Thorin spat down. 

He dropped Bilbo. I reached out and caught Bilbo before he could hit the ground. I levitated him in front of me onto the steed I was borrowing from Thranduil. He was very pale, so I kept a hand on his shoulder ‘till he was steady again. 

“Are we resolved,” Bard asked. “The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?”

“ Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine? Keep the stone, sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it. I will kill you! By my oath, I will kill you all!” Thorin bellowed. 

Your oath means nothing. I've heard enough. Thorin lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death. Give us your answer. Will you have peace... ...or war?” Thranduil gave the ultimatum. 

“I will have war.” Thorin disappeared off the balcony. 

Before the group on the ground could return to the Elven army, a horn sounded from behind the hills. A thunderous noise followed soon after. Ranks upon ranks of dwarves crested the hill. They were led by a dwarf on an enormous boar. 

“It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin’s cousin.” Gandalf narrated for Bilbo. 

“Are they alike?” Bilbo looked up to down to Gandalf

“I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two,” Gandalf admitted.

Dain started to speak, more like a yell. ‘ _ He sounds Scottish.’ _ I thought. 

“Good morning. How are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider just sodding off? All of you! Right now!” He spotted Gandalf. “Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!”

“No need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain. “ Gandalf tried to stop the battle brewing. It didn’t do any good.

“Stand down. I will not stand down before any Elf. Not least this faithless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then,” Dain retorted. “ You think I give a dead dog for your threats you pointy-eared princess? You hear that, lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!” 

“Stand your men down. I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble.” Thranduil told Bard. He maneuvered his elk into his lines of elves. Gandalf and I followed him.

“Send in the goats.” came from the hills. 

“Thranduil! This is madness,” Gandalf shouted. Thranduil ignored him and ordered his archers to fire a volley. The arrows were cut down midair by these spinning blades the dwarves launched. 

“How do you like that, the old twirly-whirlies? Ha, ha, you buggers,” Dain boasted. His army approached, but before they could get within sword range, the mountains erupted. Giants worms burst out, along with orcs from the tunnels the worms left behind. 

“Were-worms. The hordes of hell are upon us! Fight to the death!” Gandalf yelled to the armies.

The dwarves of the Iron Hills turned around and made a shield wall to combat the oncoming orcs. The elves just stood by and watched. 

“Will you do nothing,” Bilbo asked Thranduil. 

“This is not our battle,” the Elvenking replied.

“Well, It’s mine.” I levitated off my horse. “Bilbo, go behind the elven lines and find safety, I will find you after the battle.” 

With that, I flew higher into the air. I went high enough that no arrow could reach me. I used my powers to grab one arrow from each elf that had a quiver. I brought them all up to me and started raining them down onto the orcs.

I was almost out of arrows when the gates of the mountain burst open. I could see the dwarves riding on a mechanical war machine of sorts. 

The Dwarves of the Iron Hills rallied to their king. By then the orcs had gotten far enough to engage the elven forces. The elven army started to systematically cut down the orcs, but there were too many. 

When I ran out of arrows, I flew closer to the ground and started to send spikes of ice at the orcs. It worked surprisingly well once I figured out to aim for their unprotected eyes. 

In a small lull, I was able to spot Thorin, Fili, and Kili riding goats up to Ravenhill. I fought for some time before a new horn sounded. It came from the north. I flew in that direction and found out that it was a goblin horn. Balog was standing on a hill directing his forces with a large horn and set of flags. I quickly destroyed their means of communicating orders. 

I set about killing as many orcs and goblins I could. Once the orcs had mixed too much with the other armies, I landed and pulled my long knives out.

I fought for what seemed like a long time, even for me. At one point the eagles and Beorn arrived, and the elvish and dwarven armies started to really push back the goblins and orcs.

Soon, we were chasing down the last of the enemy that was too foolish to flee. Once we were done, I turned my attention to Ravenhill. I took off and flew to the top. I arrived just in time to see Bilbo crying over Thorin's body. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Mind speak"- Bold italics  
"Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

I walked over to Bilbo. He didn’t even acknowledge me. “Come, Bilbo. We must bring him back to his people. He got up robotically and started to walk down into the valley. I walked behind him and levitated Thorin's body behind me.

  
  


We made it down to the mountain, collecting company members as we met them. Each was anguished over Thorin's death. I was lead into the mountain and into a room where Fili’s and Kili’s bodies already rested. I set Thorin down and bowed my head. 

_ ‘You know you could do nothing to prevent this. You know the rules you gave yourself about interfering.’  _

Balin lead me away, to let others clean the body. 

\----------------------

Thorin’s funeral was a large affair, and The Horn of Erebor was blown to announce his death to the valley. 

Thorin was dressed in fine robes, with Orcrist lade in his arms. And, in his hands laid the Arkenstone, to be buried with him. 

Gandalf gave a short speech in honor of Thorin.

“The king has come unto his own. Under mountain, under stone. Send him now unto the deep. Unto earth, eternal sleep. Under mountain, under stone.”

“Under mountain, under stone.” We repeated.

“Gandalf raised his voice. “Let it be known. The king is dead.” 

Balin raised his sword in salute to Dain, who stood with his people wearing the crown. 

“Long live the king!”

“Long live the king!” The rest of the dwarves in attendance echoed. 

\------------------------------

Bilbo only stayed one more day. He tried to sneak out quietly, but Gandalf alerted everyone. 

We walked to the exit just as Bilbo was asking Balin to say goodbye to the company. 

“Tell them yourself,” Balin replied turning towards us. 

Bilbo turned around and walked closer to us. He stopped and smiled. “ If any of you are ever passing Bag End, uh, tea is at 4. There's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime. Uh... Don't bother knocking.”

None of the dwarves said anything. They just bowed as one to Bilbo. I, on the other hand, walked up and knelt down next to the hobbit. 

“You will see me again, Bilbo. I promise you. Have safe travels and happy life.” I gave him a hug. He returned it. 

With nothing left to say, Bilbo gave one last smile to what was left of the company and turned away. Gandalf started to walk with him, as he planned on accompanying Bilbo home. 

\------------------------

I turned to the dwarves. “It is time for me to go as well. It was an honor to travel and fight with you. May your lives be fruitful, and your homes be warm.” 

I went around and hugged each of the dwarves. Then I stepped back and raised my hand in farewell. A flash of light and I was on my way.


End file.
